I Am All Of Me
by TH3M4NROCKS
Summary: Misty goes to Sinnoh to travel with Ash again, but breaks ash's heart which makes him run away. It's up to Misty and the others to find Ash. Can Misty find Ash, apologize, and tell him her true feelings, or will it be too late? Contains Pokeshipping
1. Next Stop, Sinnoh!

Me: Hello everyone. I'm feeling great on this fine day. I have this new story going in progress. It's a Pokeshipping story and maybe Penguinshipping as well if I feel like it. Well here's the summary: Misty goes to Sinnoh to travel with Ash now that her sisters took over the gym, but what happens when Ash and Misty get into another one of their famous arguments and Misty crosses the line and makes Ash leave her and the others behind? Can Misty find Ash, apologize, and tell him her true feelings, or will it be too late and everything will end up horribly? You'll just have to read. Rated **T** for some language, and attempted suicide.

Misty and Dawn: OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Me: Wait, Kenny do the disclaimer!

Kenny: Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon but he wishes he does.

Me: (sighs) Don't rub it in.

Ash: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

______________________________________________________________________

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on the ground!" yelled the cocky Ash Ketchum.

"PiiiikaaaaaCHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" ("Take THIS!!!!") YELLED Pikachu shooting a powerful thunderbolt on the ground shooting chunks of rock canceling Onix's stealth rock and hitting it.

"RRRAAAAAARRGH!!!!" yelled Onix before it fell with a thud.

"Onix is unable to battle!" "The winner goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" yelled the referee.

"YEAH!!" "We did it Pikachu!" "We did it" yelled Ash in victory.

"Pikapikachu!!" (Yeah we did!!) yelled Pikachu.

"Way to go Ash and Pikachu, as my honor, I present to you the Coal badge." said Roark in a congratulatory tone. (forgive me but I don't remember the names of each badge since the episodes are really old now so bear with me.)

"Alright!" "I just won the Coal badge!!" yelled Ash happily.

"Pipikachu!" (Alright!)

"Congratulations Ash." "Your very first badge in Sinnoh!" congratulated Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn." (sighs) _Dawn's cute, but she's too nice. She's nothing compared to Misty. I miss her so much. If only I told her how much I love her before she left._

"Hello?" "Earth to Ash?" asked Dawn waving a hand in front of Ash's face.

"He must be thinking about Misty again." laughed Brock.

"Hey Ash?" "ASH!!" yelled Dawn.

"Huh?" asked Ash out of his daze.

"Thinking about Misty again huh?" asked Dawn in a joking way.

"I was not!" spat Ash blushing scarlet red.

"Really Ash?" "You're blushing and you know as well as I do that you like her." "Everyone except you two know that you both truly love each other." laughed Brock.

"I like her as a friend Brock ok?" "I just miss her," sighed Ash 

"Don't worry Ash, she probably misses you too." I'm sure you'll see her again," said Dawn in sympathy while rubbing Ash's back.

"Thanks Dawn," said Ash feeling a little better. Ok Brocko, where's the closest gym from here?" asked Ash.

"Well it looks like it's the Eterna Gym in Eterna city," answered Brock.

"Ok then, Eterna city, here I come!" yelled Ash in excitement, but deep inside, he's really feeling down since the love of his life is no longer traveling with him. _Oh Misty, how I wish you were here by my side, every step of the way. If only I told you how much I love you before you left._

**Meanwhile in Cerulean City…**

"Oh Ash," said a depressed red headed girl known to be Misty. _If only I told you how much I love you before I had to go._

"Hey Misty, what's wrong?" asked Lily coming in with a tray holding two cups of hot cocoa.

"Huh?" "Oh its nothing Lily," said Misty not wanting to talk about it.

"You miss Ash huh?" asked Lily already knowing the answer. "Why don't you just go with him to tell him your true feelings?" 

"WHAT!?!?" "LILY WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!" yelled Misty while waving her hands around like crazy.

"Misty?" said Lily not convinced. "Oh ok." I love him Lily and I miss him so much," confessed Misty while blushing a shade of pink.

"Misty, you know you could've just told us how you felt about him and we would've never gone on that cruise so you could've stayed with him." "You know what, why don't you go to Sinnoh and travel with him again," said Lily. 

"But…who will watch the gym?" asked Misty. "Well me of course silly," responded Lily. "Your training sessions really helped me become a better Gym Leader."

"So…you're really letting me go travel with Ash again?" asked Misty. "Of course Misty, I might like making jokes on you, but you know I love you," said Lily smiling. "We can get you a ticket for the next ferry ride to Sinnoh."

"Oh thank you so much Lily!" "You're the best!" said Misty happily while giving her sister a hug. 

**2 hours later…**

"Ok Misty you better get on the boat or you're gonna miss it," said Lily. "Lily…I want to thank you for letting me travel again," said Misty.

"No problem Misty, just go find your man and tell him your feelings." "I'm sure he'll love you back," said Lily. "Oh and Misty, don't be such a hothead towards him cause you'll never know what that might end up to," said Lily in a joking way.

"Yeah yeah, ok, I'll try," said Misty." "Well I gotta go Lily, so bye," said Misty while giving her a hug. "Bye Misty, have fun," said Lily smiling.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: well, one down, who knows how many more to go?

Ash: Ummmmm……maybe there's no more to go. (everyone falls anime style)

Misty: Ash, if there were no more chapters to go, then this story would be pointless.

Ash: Ok then how about 1,000 more chapters to go?

Dawn: Ash have some cheddar cheese. (Dawn stuffs cheese down Ash's throat)

Me: Oooook… well if you like it,

Misty: REVIEW!!

Me: If you don't…

Dawn: SCREW YOU!!

Me: Review. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	2. Romantic Thoughts

Me: Hey guys. I'm back with chapter numero dos. (for you dummies its chapter 2. Kiddin. don't flame.) Well I can call you people dummies jaja. (points to Ash, Misty, and Dawn)

Ash: Hey!! Why us?!

Me: Well I think we all know why you Ash.

Misty and Dawn: True, but WHY US?!

Me: Well Misty, you're dumb for not noticing how Ash loves you, and Dawn because you are obsessed with cheese! (laughs my head off) What are you gonna do about it huh?

Misty: This. (pulls out mallet destructo 9000 and chases me)

Dawn: Cheese powers, activate. (gets a cheese suit and shoots cheese balls at me)

Me: Ok first of all, Dawn, seriously, a cheese suit? Second, AAAAHHHHHH THE MALLET IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!

Ash: Ok since Pikachumaster is gone for now, I'll do the disclaimer. Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon, but does own Amulet Misty as his girlfriend. (snickers)

Me: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!! (punches Ash back to Pallet Town)

Kenny: On with the story?

* * *

"_Oh Misty, how I've missed you." "I want you to know how lonely I felt ever since you left me." "You are what's keeping me alive and I want you to know that…… I love you so much."_

"_I'm sorry Ash, but there is someone else between us, and that guy is Gary." I must go Ash, Gary's waiting for me."_

"_NOOO!!" "MISTY COME BACK!!" "I LOVE YOU!!!" _

"_See you later Ashy-boy." _

"_Bye Ash thanks for everything."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

"MISTY!!!!!!" yelled Ash from his slumber waking Pikachu with a fright electrocuting him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH PIKACHU STOP!!!!!!!" yelled Ash

"Pikapi! Pikapikapikachu? (Ash! Are you all right? I'm sorry!)

"Ash!" "You ok?" asked Brock and Dawn in Unison.

"Yeah." "I think so," said Ash still shocked from the Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Dreaming about Misty again huh?" asked Brock jokingly.

"What!" "NO!" "I JUST HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT…..LOSING TO PAUL IN THE SINNOH LEAGUE THAT'S ALL!" said Ash frantically while waving his hands everywhere.

"Sure sure, excuses excuses," joked Dawn while punching Ash's shoulder playfully.

"Shut up Dawn," retorted Ash. "Look, if it doesn't bother you guys, I'm gonna take a walk for some fresh air." "Wanna come Pikachu?"

"Pika. Pikachu." (Yeah. Right behind ya.)

"Wait, Ash-" started Dawn until Brock cut her off by placing his arm in front of her.

"Hmm, Ash," sighed Dawn in worry.

At the beach

(sigh) _Misty. How I miss you so much. I don't know if I could continue my journey without you. "I wish you could come back to my arms so you can travel with me. _

"Pikapipikachu?" (Ash what's wrong? You ok?)

"Guess I can't lie to you huh buddy?" said Ash jokingly. (sigh) _Misty. I miss you. I love you._

Meanwhile in Canalave City

"Welcome to Canalave city miss Waterflower." "Your sister told me you were coming here to look for your crush to admit your true feelings," said a young lady giving her a flower necklace.

"Grrrrrrrrr," groaned Misty steaming and blushing red. "Stupid Daisy had to open her big pie hole." "Well I might as well start walking in order to find Ash." _Oh Ash. Just wait till I find you my love._

* * *

_Me: _Finally this chapters done but, THAT'S IT!!! NOW YOU WOKEN UP MY FURY!!!

AAAAAAHHHHHH (takes Misty's Mallet Destructo 9000 and snaps it in half, shoots fire to melt cheese suit, and when Ash comes back, I'll kick him back to Pallet Town anime style)

Misty: (tears up) Look….at what….you've done…to my mallet.

Dawn: My cheese suit….ruined.

Me: (uh oh, I think I've gone too far.) This is nothing like me. Wait please Misty, Dawn. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. (gives Misty and Dawn a friendly hug)

Misty and Dawn: (snickers) (heh, got him in my own trap) Well I'll forgive you on one condition.

Me: What's that?

Misty and Dawn: (smack me up and away in the sky) IF YOU DON'T BREAK OUR STUFF AGAIN!!!!!!!

Ash: (in the sky flying to Pallet Town) Hey dude, what's up?

Me: (pouts in pain) shut it.

Misty: well if you like it, review!

Dawn: If you don't, SCREW YOU!!

Me: REVIEW!!! PIKACHUMASTER OUT!!! I WON'T UPDATE THIS STORY TILL I HAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!!


	3. Guess Who?

Me: Hey everyone Me and Ash are back and- (Whack)

Misty: Where were you two?! You guys are late!

Me: OWOWOWOWOW!!! (grabs head in pain)

Ash: (coughs) Why….in the….stomach?!

Dawn: (ties me and Ash in cheese rope) WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE?!?!

Me: Hello? You guys hit me to Pallet Town and I punched Ash to Pallet Town.

Misty and Dawn: (dark light goes away and evil faces turn to dumb monkey faces) Oh.

Ash: You guys are so dumb! (eats his way out)

Me: Ladies. (says politely)

Misty and Dawn: Yes? (asks scared)

Me: Give me 200 laps around this track NOW!!!

Misty and Dawn: And if we don't?

Me: Hey Gary, and Paul. Ready for a pokeshipping and ikarishipping story?

Gary and Paul: Oh yeah!

Misty and Dawn: NOOOOOOO!!!!! (runs the 200 laps)

Ash: Ok Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own pokemon, but can boss the girls around.

Me: Got that right. HIGH FIVE! (high fives Ash)

Ash: On with the story!

* * *

"Well guys, her we are." "Eterna City," said Brock reading the pokemon guide book.

"Alright, lets get to the gym so I can win my second badge!" said Ash running to the Eterna gym full of energy, but inside we know what he really wants besides his badges.

"Ash wait up!" yelled Dawn running right behind him.

(chuckles) "Kids these days." "I remember when I was a kid," chuckled Brock. "Hey guys. Wait for me!"

Meanwhile in Oreburg City

"Hmmm?" "It says in the guidebook that this is Oreburg City," says Misty reading the guidebook. "Wow there's a lot of rocks over here." "Hmmm, maybe this guy's seen Ash around." "Excuse me, have you seen this young man around here?" asked Misty.

"Why this is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." "He just beat me in a battle a few days ago." "I was proud to give him the Coal badge," said Roark. "He is one tough trainer I'll give him that."

"Really!?" "Do you know where he's headed?" asked Misty in excitement.

"I believe he went north to Eterna City."

"Oh thank you so much sir!" said Misty in excitement. Misty started off in a dash towards her bike (yes Ash paid her back for her bike) and sped towards Eterna City.

"_Ash Ketchum, soon you and I will be reunited and we will be the happiest couple ever."_

Meanwhile in Eterna City

"What?!!" "The gym won't open till tomorrow?!" asked Ash in agony.

"Oh come on Ash, it's not the end of the world." "This would be a good time for you to train for your battle tomorrow," said Dawn.

"Fine, alright Pikachu, you ready for some training buddy?" asked Ash smiling

"Pikapikachu!" (You bet Ash!)

"Alright everyone come on out!" Out comes Monferno, Grotle, Gliscor, Buizel, and Staraptor. (yes I'm using the pokemon that Ash has right now in the new episodes so bear with me) "Alright guys lets get some training done so we can win the second badge."

"Pikapikachu!" (Yeah let's train!)

½ Hour Later

"_Misty, you are always in my head, I miss you, I love you so much." "I just want you to be in my arms, I want to kiss you, I want to let you know how much I love you._

(Ash, watch out!) warned Pikachu, but it was too late, a thunderbolt attack and flamethrower struck Ash full power.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" "Ow, that hurt," said Ash in pain.

"Ash, you ok?!" asked Dawn in worry. "Misty, is that you?" "With you, I'll always feel great," said Ash who's finally lost it.

"Oh, does widdle Ashy-boy miss her Misty?" Taunted Dawn making kissy faces while pinching Ash's cheeks.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready." "Come get it while it's hot," yelled Brock.

"Oh boy, lunch, come on gang!" yelled Ash to the pokemon while running over Dawn like a mad man.

"Ow, my head," complained Dawn, until she felt an earthquake just a few feet away and saw the pokemon running like Ash towards their food. "WAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Dawn in fear until she got trampled again. "Ooooo, Brock you're gonna get it soon," said Dawn in a dark evil tone.

Meanwhile in the Eterna Forest

"AAAAAHHHHH BUGS!!!" "I CAN'T STAND BUGS!!!" screamed Misty in fear. She rode her bike deeper into the forest until she noticed she felt something on her head which was a wurmple rubbing its body on her head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, GET OFF!!" "GET OFF!!" "GET OFF!!" screamed Misty." "I SAID, GET- OOF!" was all Misty could say until she smacked face first to a tree.

"Ouch!" "That hurt," complained Misty rubbing both her head and bottom. "Hey, Eterna City's just ahead. "7 more miles and I get to see Ash Ketchum again."_ Ash, soon you and I will be together again."_

The Next Day

"Today we have a challenge between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gardenia of the Eterna gym. "This battle will consist of 3 pokemon and when all 3 pokemon on one side is unable to continue, the battle is over. "Only the challenger is permitted to change pokemon during battle.

"Alright Ash, ready for a great battle?" asked Gardenia all pumped up.

"You bet Gardenia." "That badge will soon be all mine," said Ash confidently. (_"sighs, here we go again." A battle without Misty around.) _

(Readers just letting you know that the battles are gonna be different from what they were on the show and that pokemon will be talking so they will be written in parenthesis)

"Alright, Cherubi, you're up first!" called Gardenia.

"Cherubicherri!" (Ready to fight!)

"Alright, Staraptor, I choose you!" yelled Ash.

"Starrrraptor!!" (Ready to battle!)

"Alright then, let the battle begin!" yelled the referee.

"Alright, Staraptor, use aerial ace!" commanded Ash.

(Let's do this!) yelled Staraptor

"Cherubi, dodge, then use magical leaf!" commanded Gardenia.

(Ha, you're too slow Staraptor, now take THIS!) Staraptor flew around trying to avoid the magical leaves, but was too slow and took it.

(Not too bad Cherubi, but you haven't seen anything)

"Staraptor, use aerial ace again!" yelled Ash.

"Cherubi, dodge then use magical leaf again!" yelled Gardenia.

(Once again you're too slow Staraptor, now take this!)

"Don't give up Staraptor, now use quick attack and aerial ace!" commanded Ash.

(So I'm slow huh Cherubi? Well try THIS!!) Staraptor flew very fast and struck Cherubi.

(Cherubi, look behind ya!) snickered Staraptor. Cherubi turned around and got struck by her own magical leaves.

(Sorry Gardenia, but I can't continue.) Cherubi fell down with a thud.

"Cherubi is unable to battle!" " The winner is Staraptor!" yelled the referee.

"Alright Staraptor you did it!" said Ash in happiness.

("Thanks Ash.")

"Cherubi, return," said Gardenia recalling Cherubi. "You were great, take a nice long rest." "Well Ash, that was impressive, I see that you really care for your pokemon and train hard with them, but get ready cause that's just the beginning," warned Gardenia.

"Go, Turtwig, you're next!"

(I'll win for you Gardenia)

"Alright, Staraptor, use aerial ace!" commanded Ash. (Let's have some fun!)

"Turtwig, you know what to do," said Gardenia confidently. (You got it Gardenia)

Turtwig easily avoided the aerial ace and rammed Staraptor to a tree.

"Turtwig, use Double edge repeatedly!" commanded Gardenia. (You're going down Staraptor!) Turtwig rammed Staraptor hard deeper into the trunks of the tree repeatedly until Turtwig saw Staraptor fall on the ground with no more energy left inside him.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the winner is Turtwig. "All right Turtwig, you did it," cheered Gardenia. "Staraptor, return," said Ash recalling Staraptor. "Thanks Staraptor, you were great. "Alright, so that Turtwig of hers is fast, so I'll send one of my speed type pokemon.

"Gliscor, I choose you!" called Ash sending out Gliscor. (Ready when you are Ash) said Gliscor confidently. "Alright Gliscor, use sand attack!" commanded Ash. (jeje I'm gonna have fun with this) snickered Gliscor throwing sand everywhere.

(Ha, you're even slower than Staraptor!) laughed Turtwig. (Wasn't aiming for ya!) snickered Gliscor. Turtwig saw that he was sinking in all the sand that was around him and couldn't escape.

"Now, Gliscor, use guillotine!" yelled Ash.

(If you guys don't know what guillotine is, it's a one hit-KO)

(Now, TAKE THIS!!) yelled Gliscor to Turtwig who took the attack head on and landed in Gardenia's arms.

"Turtwig is unable to battle!" "The winner is Gliscor!" yelled the referee. "Alright Gliscor, you did it!" said Ash in happiness. (No prob Ash. That was too easy, no sweat. (jeje, I made gliscor like me cause I luv that quote.))

"Turtwig, return," said Gardenia calling Turtwig back. "Way to go Ash, you really know how to come up with your own strategies, but can you beat my last pokemon?" asked Gardenia in a sneaky grinning way.

"Go, Roserade, you're next!" yelled Gardenia sending her last pokemon out. (Let's see how the opponent tries to go against me) said the cocky female pokemon known to be Roserade.

"Alright then, Gliscor use sand attack!" commanded Ash. (One more win for me and this will be great!) said Gliscor.

"Roserade, use attract!" yelled Gardenia. (Hey handsome, why would you dare to hurt a beautiful little girl like me?) asked Roserade seductively.

(I…I…I wasn't. I would never hurt you beautiful.)

"Hey Gliscor, why aren't you attacking?" asked Ash confused. "Ash, Gliscor has fallen in love with Roserade, so it's less likely to attack her," explained Dawn. "Not on my watch," said Ash. "Come on Gliscor, snap out of it." "Use x-scissor!"

(Would you really hurt me handsome?) asked Roserade in a cute way. (No…I would never hurt you.) replied Gliscor.

"Alright Roserade, use rain dance, then hidden power!" yelled Gardenia. (No prob.) Little by little clouds gathered around until it started pouring. (AAAAHHHHHHH WATER!!!) yelled Gliscor. (Sorry suga, you wouldn't hurt me, but I would definitely hurt you!) Roserade used hidden power and out came a ball of water and struck Gliscor hard on the chest and fell with a thud.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, the winner is Roserade!" yelled the referee. "Yeah, you were great Roserade!" yelled Gardenia. (Thanks Gardenia. Nice battle Gliscor, you at least deserve this for your hard effort in this battle.) Roserade gave Gliscor a kiss on the cheek. (Uh…thanks) said Gliscor weakly.

"Gliscor, return," yelled Ash calling Gliscor back. Thanks Gliscor, you were great. _"Well, Pikachu won't do good against a grass type, Buizel is a water type so that's no good." Grotle is grass and Roserade is also a poison type so that leaves Monferno, but I got to be careful with the hidden power."_

"Monferno, I choose you!" said Ash calling out Monferno. (Ready to help you Ash!) said Monferno ready for a battle.

"Alright Monferno lets get ready!" "Use sunny day!" commanded Ash. (Lets have some light out here!) Monferno shot some fireballs in the air and then the sun shone brightly above their heads. "Now use flamethrower!" yelled Ash. (Time to heat things up a bit!) Monferno shot a burning ball of flame towards Roserade ready to strike back.

"Roserade, use pshychic on the flamethrower and send it back!" commanded Gardenia. (I'm gonna have fun with this.) The flamethrower suddenly halted, then returned to Monferno striking him hard with both fire and telekinesis confusing him due to pshychic.

"Roserade, use rain dance, then hidden power!" commanded Gardenia. (As you wish master. Let it rain!) Once again, it started pouring and a ball of water formed in Roserades hands and threw it at Monferno who took it head on. (Grrrrrr, I don't know if I could continue.)

"I can't believe it," said Dawn. "Ash is going to lose." "I think this is it for me," said Ash giving up all of a sudden. All of a sudden, out of no where, a mallet came and smacked Ash straight on the face.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!" "THAT HURT!!!"

"You can't give up Ash, you can't, and you won't or I'll beat you with my trusty mallet.

"Wha?" "(gasp) Misty?!" asked Ash completely shocked. "Misty?!" said Brock also shocked. "Misty?" asked Dawn confused.

* * *

Me: Misty? (sorry couldn't resist) Well finally I finished this chapter.

Ash: Yup. Hey are the girls still running?

Me: They should be done by now in 3...2...1...now.

Misty: (gasping for air) I'm…so…tired.

Dawn: Me…too.

Me: Well I guess you learned your lesson by now so Ash and Kenny, give them some love.

Ash: Come here beautiful. (kisses Misty on cheek.)

Kenny: You too gorgeous. (kisses Dawn on cheek)

Misty Alright if you liked it,

Dawn: REVIEW!!

Ash: If you don't

Kenny: SCREW YOU!!

Me: I'll update when I get 7 reviews on this chappie. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	4. Open Your Heart!

Me: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4 of this story and-oof (Misty and Dawn tackle me to the ground giving me a big hug)

Misty and Dawn: We missed you so much! Please continue the story!

Me: Aak! Girls I...can't breathe!

Misty: I don't care. I missed you so I wanna give you a hug, but I'll loosen my grip

Dawn: Me neither. I missed you.

Misty: Hey! Wait your turn Dawn!

Dawn: No you wait your turn! (they start fighting and I'm stuck in the middle taking all the hits)

Ash: Hey, Misty, leave him alone!

Kenny: Yeah, you too Dawn! He's getting hurt!

Misty and Dawn: YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!!! (smacks Ash and Kenny up in the air and away)

Ash: Well Pikachumaster doesn't own Pokemooooon!!! WAAAAAA!!!!

Kenny: On with the stooooryyyy!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

* * *

"Misty?!" asked Ash in shock.

"Ash you can never give up!" "I know you can do it Ash." "I beleve in you," said Misty.

**Thunder, rain, and lightning**

**Danger, water rising**

**Clamour, sirens wailing**

**It's such a bad sign**

**Shadows of dark creatures**

**Steel clouds floating in the air**

**People running for shelter**

**What's gonna happen to us!?**

"Ok Roserade, lets finish this, use hidden power!" yelled Gardenia.

**All the steps we take,**

**All the moves we make,**

**All the pain at stake**

**I see the chaos for everyone **

**who are we what can we do?**

(Time to end this) snickered Roserade. Ash was still shocked that Misty arrived outta no where, but felt a burning blaze inside of him giving him the strength to continue battling.

**You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change**

**Yours is filled with evil and mine's not **

**There is no way I can lose!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_"I gotta do something fast or Monferno is doomed!" _thought Ash

**Can't hold on much longer-**

**But I will never let go**

**I know it's a one way track**

**Tell me now how long this will last **

**I'm not gonna think this way-**

**Nor will I count on others**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn-**

**Now I see what I've gotta do**

_"Wait, that's it!"_ "Monferno take the hidden power attack!!" commanded Ash.

"WHAT!!?" yelled everyone confused. (Ash are you serious?!) yelled Monferno confused still due to pshychic

"Just trust me!" yelled Ash. Monferno took the ball of water head on, but instead of feeling pain, his confusion wore off and he felt a blaze of fire inside himself as well like Ash.

("What's this?) asked Roserade in fear.

(You just woken up my true power Roserade. Now you're gonna get it!)

"Yes, Monferno's ability is finally starting to kick in!" "Now Monferno use sunny day, then BLAST BURN!!!" commanded Ash without mercy with fire in his eyes. Monferno once again made the sun incredibly strong and then shot out the world's strongest fire attack. (Watch out cause it's gonna be hot as hell!!) yelled Monferno with fire in his eyes.

"Roserade, use psychic to stop the blast burn!" yelled Gardenia. Roserade used her telekinesis power, but the blast burn was way too strong that she was engulfed in flames and fell with a thud. (I'm sorry Gardenia, but I can't battle anymore)

"Roserade is unable to battle!" "Monferno is the winner!" The winner of this battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" yelled the referee.

"YEEAAAAH!!!!" "YOU DID IT MONFERNO!!!!!" "You were great Monferno!!" yelled Ash in happiness. (We did Ash!) said Monferno weakly.

"Alright Ash you won the match!" said Brock in a congratulatory tone while patting Ash on the back. "Thanks Brock." said Ash. "Congrats Ash you were great!" said Dawn giving Ash a friendly hug.

"Thanks Dawn.....uh," was all Ash could say before a dark shadowy figure took out a deadly mallet ready to strike both he and Dawn.

"AAAAAHHHHH MISTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!????" yelled Ash in fear. "IT WAS ONLY A FRIENDLY HUG!!!!"

"Ash, you're dead!!" yelled Misty chasing Ash who ran by Gardenia, grabbed his badge while thanking her, and running out the door for his life.

"Soooo, that's Misty huh?" asked Dawn while sweatdropping. "Yup," was all Brock said. "This is gonna be a long day with these two back together.

* * *

Me: Guys, could you please stop hurting me?

Misty: Oh. Sorry.

Dawn: Sorry.

Me: Here. (hugs Dawn and Misty both friendly, but in a loving soft way)

Misty: (sighs) Gee your sweet. Why can't Ash be more like you?

Dawn: Yeah. You're more like a gentleman than Kenny.

Me: Uhhhhh, Misty, Dawn, what are you two looking at me like that?

Misty: I want another hug!

Dawn: Me too, but me first!

Misty: No! Me!

Me: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GIRLS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!! (I don't really mean that girls, so don't flame. girls rock!) Well I know it's a short chapter, but bear with me guys, cause it'll get better soon. I just want to get these boring parts outta the way, but it'll get better. I promise. Review guys. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	5. What I'm Made Of!

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever since winter break just started and now I have some free time so I might update at least 2 times. Uhhh, where's Ash and Misty?**

**Dawn: Looking at your baby pictures in your room.**

**Me: WHAAAAAAT???!!!!! (run to my door so fast I break through and catch them seeing my pictures laughing)**

**Ash: Ha, he looks so funny in this one huh Misty?**

**Misty: Yeah he…uhh, Ash? (Misty sees me with a death glare)**

**Ash: He looks so dumb jajaja! (Misty turns Ash's head around to look at me) Duh duh duh duh….**

**Me: (Kicks Ash very hard anime style sending him high into the air) Misty?! (asking menacingly)**

**Misty: Yes? (scared)**

**Me: I'll let you off easily since you think I'm a gentleman, but give me another 200 laps around this track now unless you want this to be an egoshipping and ikarishipping story!!**

**Dawn: Why am I getting punished?**

**Me: Because I feel like it! Give me 200 laps as well now!!**

**Kenny: Eeesh! Someone's a grouch.**

**Me: (Kicks Kenny anime style into the air to Twinleaf town) YOU BE QUIET!!!!! MAY AND DREW DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!!!!**

**May and Drew: (saying it all scared) Pikachumaster doesn't own Pokemon or the songs he adds onto this story.**

**Me: Thanks you two. As a reward, take the day off.**

**May and Drew: YAY!! On with the story.**

* * *

"**ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE DEAD!!!" yelled Misty swinging her mallet around missing Ash's head by a hair. "MISTY COME ON, IT WAS ONLY A FRIENDLY HUG!!!" "WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT THAT?!?!" yelled Ash in fear. "YOU WOULDN'T BE JEALOUS WOULD YOU?!?!**

**All of a sudden Misty stopped and blushed like mad. "What?" "Me jealous?!" "No way, never, like as if, in your dreams, you wish!" said Misty blushing so red that she was a tomato. **_**"I know I came here to tell Ash I love him, but I'm too scared for rejection.**_

"**Then why do you get mad when you see me with another girl around?" asked Ash confused. "Well…I uh…," was all Misty could say before a net shot down capturing Monferno, Staraptor, and Gliscor while being pulled up high into the air into a hot air balloon where a man, a woman, and talking cat laugh hysterically.**

**(If you guys wonder how the pokemon are out when Ash recalled them, remember that when Ash always wins the badge, he goes he has this badge, and pikachu goes pipikachu with the pokemon who helped battle.)**

"**Gliscor!" "Monferno!" "Staraptor!" yelled Ash. "Hey what's going on?"**

"**Listen, is that the voice of a twerp I hear?"**

"**The twerp is speaking to me loud and clear!"**

"**On the wind!"**

"**Past the stars!"**

"**In your ears!"**

"**Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"**

"**Dashing hope and bringing fear to its place!"**

"**A rose by any other names just as sweet!"**

"**When everything's worse our work is complete!"**

"**Jessie!"**

"**James!"**

"**Meowth, now dat's a name!"**

"**Putting the dogooders in their place!"**

"**We're Team Rocket, and we're in your face!"**

"**Wabuffet!!" **

**(god they're so annoying that I just wanna punch them all, Jessy most of all. It was hard writing this since they're annoying)**

"**Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.**

"**That's right, and we have some pokemon that'll definitely please the boss!" laughed Jessie.**

"**Don't you dumb losers ever give up?!" yelled Misty annoyed. "Hey Jessie, isn't that the twerpette from Kanto?" asked James.**

"**Hey James, you're right." "Hey twerpette, did you come back here for your boyfriend?" asked Jessie while snickering. This definitely made both Ash and Misty blush scarlet out of embarrassment and anger.**

"**Hahaha, dat's so cute!" "Da twerpette came all da way to see her love!" laughed Meowth. This really got Ash angry.**

"**You guys shut up!" "Why would I like an ugly tomboy like her?" asked Ash menacingly. **

"**What was that Ash!" asked Misty completely ticked. "Nothing," said Ash innocently.**

"**You guys make such a cute couple," said James laughing so hard he was crying.**

"**I…said…SHUTUP!!!!" yelled Ash that he jumped onto a tree bouncing off punching the balloon so hard it exploded sending Team Rocket to the ground while landing easily on his two feet. Ash's pokemon get out of the net and run over to Ash happily.**

"**Wow Ash, where'd you learn that?" asked Misty impressed. "I took martial arts while you were gone," responded Ash all trying to be impressive.**

"**How dare you attack us you twerp!" yelled Jessie angrily. "Come on, bring it on old hag!" laughed Ash "I don't see why James is in love with you." This definitely set an explosion in Jessie's head. **

"**SHUTUP!!!" "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR INSULTING ME!!!" yelled Jessie.**

"**Go Yanmega!!!" "James, either you help or I'll get you too!!" yelled Jessie. "Oh…uh yeah," said James. "Go Cacnea!"**

**(this happened before James gave his Cacnea to Gardenia)**

"**Lets have some fun." "This is my battle!" laughed Ash. "Go Buizel and Pikachu!!" **

**I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me**

**Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free)**

**I could fight the feeling to resist it over time**

**But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind**

**Is it me, you say, you're looking for?**

**Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for… (here for)**

**HEY!!!!**

"Yanmega, use silver wind!" commanded Jessie. "Cacnea, use needle arm!" commanded James.

"Buizel, dodge then use ice fang!" "Pikachu, dodge, then use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash with confidence. Buizel easily dodged the silver wind and stuck its teeth into Yanmega freezing it completely, while pikachu only took a step to the right easily dodging the needle arm attack while striking Cacnea with the thunderbolt attack. Both of the pokemon fainted and landed next to Jessie and James.

**Try to reach inside of me,**

**Try to drain my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of!**

**Simple curiosity; **

**Try to take a bite of me!**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of NOOOOW!!!!!**

"Grrrr, go Seviper!!" yelled Jessie. "Go Carnivine!" yelled James only ending up being gobbled by Carnivine. "Not me you stupid plant, them!"

**Like a million faces,**

**I've recognized them all**

**And one by one they've all become a number as they fall (as they fall)**

**In the face of reason**

**Well, I can't take no more**

**One by one they've all become a black mark on the floor**

**Is it me, you say, you're looking for?**

**Let me show you who I am and what I have in store… (in store)**

**HEY! HEY! YEEAAAH!!!**

"Seviper, use poison tail!" yelled Jessie full of anger. "Carnivine, use vine whip!" yelled James.

"Oh please, Buizel, dodge then use ice fang, and Pikachu, cancel that poison tail with iron tail!" commanded Ash. Buizel jumped onto the vine whip and sunk its teeth into Carnivine freezing it completely while Pikachu easily canceled out the poison tail attack smacking Seviper on the face falling on top of Jessie.

**Try to reach inside of me,**

**Try to drain my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of!**

**Simple curiosity;**

**Try to take a bite of me!**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of NOOOOW!**

**You can take another life long try**

**You can take another try!!!!!! Hey!**

"Ok Pikachu, let's finish this!" "Use bolt tackle!!" yelled Ash.

!!!!!! (You guys are gonna pay! TAKE THIS!!) Team Rocket was engulfed of the explosion sending them high into the air getting smaller until a tiny shine appeared.

"Too easy, no sweat," said the cocky Ash Ketchum. "Wow Ash, you definitely gotten stronger ever since I left," said Misty amazed.

"Yup," was all Ash said. "Now…what was that about me being an uncute tomboy?!" asked Misty threateningly. "Uh oh," was all Ash could say before he was smacked by the deadly mallet high into the air flying away anime style. "Well, better go find him," sighed Misty.

"Wow, are they both really that dumb Brock?" asked Dawn. "Yup, everyone can see that they both really like each other, except those two," said Brock. "At least Misty smacked Ash in the right direction to the next gym which is Veilstone City." "Well let's go!" said Dawn.

* * *

Me: Well I'm done. Hmm, Misty and Dawn should be done by now, where are they? (turns around to see them watching me as a baby in a video)

Misty: ja this is great!

Dawn: Yeah he's so funny when he was little.

Me: (smacks Dawn and Misty high into the air anime style) You jerks!! How dare you look at my videos of when I was little.

May: oook, well if you liked it review!

Drew: If you didn't, then flame him!

Me: (punches Drew back to Hoenn) SCREW YOU DREW!!!! Review everyone, for now, Pikachumaster out


	6. I Love You

Me: Hey everyone, I'm back, and I have a few new ideas for a few new stories.

May: Ooooo, what are they?

Me: Well, one is involving you guys with the Mario characters as well as the Sonic characters cause each enemy which is Bowser, Bowser jr. Dr. Eggman Team Rocket, Galactic, Magma and the water one, I can't remember their name so can anyone tell me their name? That's one story. The second one is not involving you guys sadly-

May: What?!?! You're forgetting about us? (tears up). How could you?!

Me: Oh May, I would never forget about you guys. (gives her lovingly friendly hug). Anyways it's a Ranma ½ story with the pairs of Ranma and Akane, and maybe a few other shippings. This story takes place in December close to Christmas day, where all the girls try using their charms until one mischievous girl uses a love potion. Can Akane break the spell and admit her feelings to Ranma, or will she lose him forever? The last one I remember right now is another Ranma story where one day, Ranma was not having a good day, and it turns up getting crushed hard when Akane breaks his heart. Ranma runs away to China accompanied by Shampoo now, soon falling in love with her finding a way to cure himself from being a girl. Can Akane find a way to have Ranma back and love her again?

May: Wow, they sound so cool, and interesting.

Me: Which is why I need you readers to vote on what would you like best. I know I haven't updated the ABC story for awhile, but that's coming up after this chapter. So I wanna ask, which one of these stories you want me to write? I will continue this one, but I'd like to get a start on one of these stories as well so you readers vote. Ok May do the disclaimer.

May: Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon, but can give me as many hugs as he wants. (gives me hug) On with the story!

* * *

"Ash… Ash…ASH WAKE UP!!!" yelled Misty ready to strike him again.

"Uhh…am I in heaven…cause I see a beautiful angel before my eyes," said Ash innocently telling the truth. This made Misty blush scarlet and giggle a little.

"Thanks, that's really sweet Ash," said Misty smiling.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds gonna stay there all day, or are you gonna follow us to Veilstone City?" asked Brock snickering. Ash and Misty blush crimson and yell," WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!"

"Sure you're not," said Dawn laughing.

**20 minutes later**

"ASH YOU IDIOT, YOU GOT US LOST!!!" yelled Misty completely ticked. "Calm down Misty, I know where we are," said Ash. "Yes Ash, we're in the middle of NOWHERE!!" yelled Misty

"Gee, thanks for the sarcasm Misty." "Did you come here just to insult me?" asked Ash feeling hurt.

"Guys, calm down, we'll find a way out of this forest, for now let's set up camp," said Brock. Ash and Misty, can you guys get some firewood?" "Sure," replied Ash and Misty.

"Dawn can you set up the table and plates?" asked Brock. "No problem," replied Dawn.

While everyone was busy doing their part of the job, Ash and Misty take a walk more than pick up firewood.

"Hey Misty?" asked Ash. "Yeah?" asked Misty. "Even though we fight all the time and you drive me nuts at times, I'm glad you came back to travel with us, and with me." "It means a lot to me," said Ash smiling.

"No Ash, I wanna thank you, for all the adventures I had with you back in the Kanto and Johto region, and for letting me travel with you again right now. "I'm really glad I pulled you out of the river," said Misty smiling.

"Yeah, that's when I met a really beautiful girl that pulled me out of that river," said Ash slightly blushing. This caught Misty off guard that she blushed so red that she was as red as Ash's hat. "T-Thanks Ash, that's very sweet of you," said Misty surprised. Without thinking, Misty gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. This caught Ash off guard.

"I…um…," was all Misty could say until, "Ash, Misty, where's the firewood?" yelled Brock. "We should head back now," suggested Ash. "Oh…yeah," said Misty. Dinner passed by quickly, and they each headed to their own tents.

**Goodnight Brock, Goodnight Pikachu…**

**Goodnight Misty. See you in the morning.**

**Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams**

As Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu easily fall asleep, while both Ash and Misty think on what just happened earlier today.

Ash's POV

**Out here in the quiet of the night…**

**Beneath the stars…and moon…**

**We both know we've got something on our minds…**

**We won't admit…but it's true…**

**You look at me…I look away…**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' but I don't know how to start…**

**I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart…**

**Oh why should everything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' and to say that…**

**I Love You…**

"Misty…" was all Ash kept saying quietly.

Misty's POV

**I practice all the things that I could…**

**Line by line…**

**Every word…**

**I tell myself, today could be the day…**

**But every time…I lose my nerve…**

**I look at you, you look away…**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' but I don't know how to start…**

**I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart…**

**Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' and to say that…**

**I Love You…**

"Ash…" was all Misty said quietly.

Ash and Misty's POV

**Why? Why do you turn away?**

**It must be…you're afraid like me…**

**I try…(try) **

**But I can't pretend that I…**

**Don't feel for you…the way I do…**

**Can't you see?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start…**

**I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart…**

**Oh why should everything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' and to say that…**

**I Love You…**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' but I don't know how to start…(I wanna say)**

**I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart (that I'm afraid)**

**Oh why should everything so easy ever be so hard to do…(As I love you)**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that…**

"I love you Ash/Misty," said the two teenagers who are lost in thought.

**Later during the night in Ash's tent**

"_**Why bother with that stupid girl? All she ever does is yell at you, make fun of you, insult you, and hit you all the time with that stupid mallet? If I were you, I'd leave her and forget her. There are many other girls that would be perfect for you, jejejeje." **_

"What…who's there!" asked Ash all of a sudden waking up.

"_**You'll figure it out soon enough, jejejeje!" "Now sleep Ash, sleep,"**_

"How do you know my…(yawns)," was all Ash could say before he fell asleep, but soon, he started sweating and panicking and having nightmares.

"No…no…Misty…" was all Ash said in his dreams.

* * *

Me: well that was short, but both romantic and scaaaaarrrrrry JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!"

May: AAAAAHHHHH!!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!

Me: Oh don't pout May. Would a hug help you?

May: (hugs me) thanks. Ok since everyone is still on their way back after getting punched out of here, if you liked it, review!!! If you didn't, then you'll have to face Pikachumaster's friend, Pokeshippersshadow1.

PokeshippersShadow1: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: How'd she get here? Anyways remember to vote on what story you want me to write or continue. I'll need at least 10 votes before I make my decision. For now, Pikachumaster out! (hugs May).


	7. Broken Heart

Me: Hey guys, (sighs)

Misty: What's wrong?

Me: My girlfriend has gone to Florida to visit her family, and it's for 3 weeks, and so far, it's been a week and I miss her. (weeps)

Misty, May and, Dawn: Aaaaawwwww, who needs a hug? (gives me big hug).

Me: Thanks for caring.

Ash: What a loser

Drew: Who cares if your girlfriend goes away for a while

Kenny: Yeah, you'll see her, don't be such a baby.

Misty: Shut up Ash, (Smacks Ash with Mallet) this is love what we're talkin about.

May: Yeah so be quiet Drew, (Smacks Drew with baseball bat)

Dawn: How can you be so heartless Kenny?! (Shoots extremely hot melted cheese at Kenny from cheese gun)

Me: Have a nice walk guys, I might have a sensitive heart, but the strength of a rhino. (Winds up arm, and punches Ash, Drew, and Kenny flying away to Pallet Town, Twinleaf Town, and Petalburg City.) Misty, please do the disclaimer.

Misty: Pikachumaster doesn't own Pokemon, but sure cares for his girlfriend. I just wish Ash is like that.

May: On with the story!

* * *

"_Ash, you idiot, you got us lost!!" "You jerk, how dare you call me scrawny!" "Gee your training is so horrible, no wonder everyone beats you, especially Gary and Paul!!" Sometimes, I wish you'd be more like Gary!!"_

"_Shutup!!" "Leave me alone!!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" yelled Ash out of his slumber. "(Sighs) What a nightmare," said Ash to himself.

"Hey Ash, get up you lazy Snorlax, it's time to go!" yelled Misty cranky. "I've had a bad night and I'm not going to let it get worse because of you!" Too bad for Ash, he didn't hear Misty since he was too busy thinking about those words he remembers from his nightmare.

"Who said those horrible words?" asked Ash to himself. "Why do I feel that it really hurts me and that somehow it will happen?" "Who was that voice that knew me?" "Oh, my head hurts…SMACK!!" Ash fell down grabbing his face in pain.

"OOOWWW!!!!" yelled Ash in pain. "I told you to get up you lazy Snorlax!" said Misty in anger. "Ow, Misty, you idiot, you gave me a bloody nose!!" yelled Ash covering his nose.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you that much," said Misty freaked out from the blood. "Just get out of my way, Misty," said Ash angrily getting out of the tent.

"Hey, breakfast is whoa, Ash, what happened to you?" asked Brock worried all of a sudden. "Gee Brock, I don't know, why don't you ask MISTY!!" yelled Ash angrily walking over to the river to clean himself up.

After breakfast, the group continues their walk to Veilstone City, only to start with their favorite quote, "Ash, you idiot, you got us lost!" complained Misty.

_Wait, that was what I heard in my dream, was that dream actually showing me the future?" _thought Ash. "Ash, you're so dense, you always have to take those stupid shortcuts," yelled Misty. "Me?!" " You're the one holding the map!" spat Ash.

"If I were holding the map, we'd be out of this mess!" yelled Misty. "You guys, calm down," said Dawn trying to calm them down, only to have Ash and Misty yell even louder.

"Pikachu, would you do the honors?" asked Brock. "Pika." "Piiiiikaaaachuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" (sure. Shutup!) Ash and Misty fell with a thud. "See Dawn, that's the only way to stop those two from arguing," said Brock.

Later during lunch time, Ash decides to train his pokemon for the veilstone city, till he sees Paul with his Electabuzz training. "Hey Paul, see you're training your Electabuzz right now," said Ash not so surprised. "Yeah, probably 10 times better than your puny Pikachu," said Paul flatly. "What you say?!" asked Ash already mad since Misty made him mad.

"Dawn, who's that?" asked Misty. "That's Paul, he's the exact opposite of Ash." "He trains his pokemon horribly," said Dawn disgustingly for effect. "You heard me," said Paul rudely. Lets see how puny your Pikachu is since our last battle."

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" yelled Paul. "Pikachu, get in there buddy and show him what you're made of," said Ash slightly irritated. "I guess I'll be the judge of this match," said Brock. "Alright Pikachu, use quick attack!" yelled Ash. (heads up Ursaring!)

"Ursaring, use hammer arm!" commanded Paul. (Take his you puny pest). Ursaring smacked Pikachu on the face and sent Pikachu back rolling to Ash's feet unconscious.

Paul calls back Ursaring as well as Electabuzz. "You expect to win with that stupid rat?" "You're pathetic trying to win the sinnoh league." "I wonder how you manage to beat the gym leaders?" said Paul flatly insulting then walks off.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" asked Ash all worried. "Pikapi pikachu. (yeah, I think so.) "Ash, we should take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, it's only a walk away," said Brock. "Yeah," was all Ash said. "Gee Ash, you train horribly that no wonder everyone beats you, especially Gary and Paul." "Sometimes I wish you were more like Gary," said Misty trying to pick a fight not knowing that Ash has changed theses last few years so his response was different. All Ash did, was ignore Misty, carry Pikachu in his arms, and walk away to the Pokemon center.

"Misty what was that for?" asked Brock ticked all of a sudden. "Ash isn't a kid anymore, he's grown more mature throughout his journey, and all you've done is insult him ever since you arrived here, hurt him physically, and emotionally." Brock walked off following Ash from behind. Dawn looked at Misty with a sad look, then just walked off.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash is just watching Pikachu resting on a bed covered in bandages. Out comes Nurse Joy smiling walking over to Ash. "Don't worry Ash, Pikachu will be just fine, all he needs is a goodnight rest." "Thanks nurse Joy, you're the best," said Ash smiling weakly. "If you'll excuse me Nurse Joy, I'm going to my room for some rest," said Ash feeing down.

Later during the night Ash just couldn't go to sleep, so he decided to go for a walk. The stars were twinkling giving the world a soft bright light for Ash to see. The moon was bright and beautiful. The night was a nice cool night so it wasn't so cold for Ash. Up at a small hill, Ash just lies on the ground remembering those horrible words Misty said to him. _"I wish you were more like Gary!" "No wonder everyone beats you, especially Gary and Paul,"_

"Misty wakes up hearing Ash walking out of the room, so she decides to follow him. She slowly follows him from behind so he wouldn't notice her, but fails since she snaps a twig.

"I see you're not able to sleep, what are you doing here?" asked Ash not in the mood.

"I…uh…wanna apologize for insulting you earlier." "I can see you really matured since I last seen you," said Misty.

Ash wouldn't talk, but listened to her and watched the stars. "But I just wanna say, that you shouldn't have battled Paul because he's really tough." "You might be more mature right now, but you're still really dense to battle Paul like that," said Misty which started the whole gigantic problem.

"Dense?!" "Dense?!?!" "Is that your way of apologizing?!" asked Ash who now lost control of his temper. "You know, sometimes I wish I hadn't thrown that rock at that Spearow to end up being pulled out by someone scrawny and your stupid bike!!" yelled Ash." STUPID BIKE?!?!" "SMACK!!" Misty slapped Ash on the cheek where she once kissed him. "How dare you call me scrawny!" "You know I also wish you hadn't thrown that rock at the Spearow and I wouldn't have to meet you and your STUPID PIKACHU!!" yelled Misty.

Ash brought up his right hand up to his cheek that was once kissed on, but now slapped. Ash's heart cracked and blew into millions of pieces that he has no heart. Ash's hat covered his face and Misty saw tears flowing down Ash's cheeks.

_OMG what have I done?_ "Ash, I'm so sorry," said Misty feeling horrible for what she just did. She tries to rub his cheek, but Ash smacks her hand away hard. Ash walks down the hill over to the Pokemon Center, not caring what happens or who wakes up, enters his room, grabs his poke balls, goes in Pikachu's room. Ash picks up Pikachu softly and walks out of the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, please, what are you doing?" asked Misty fighting back tears from being hurt from Ash. "What does it look like to you?!" "I'm leaving!" yelled Ash.

Brock and Dawn hear the commotion and run outside in their PJ's. "What's going on out here?" asked Dawn still not fully awake. "Ash, what are you doing with all your stuff?" asked Brock confused.

"I'm leaving, that's what I'm doing!" "I'm able to take the insults she gives me, but THIS!!" yelled Ash pointing to his cheek that has a red handprint marked right on it. "This is just too much, I can't take it anymore. "I'm leaving." "Dawn, good luck with your contests and Brock, good luck on your breeding skills," said Ash flatly.

"Go Starapter!!" (Ash what's going on? Why is Misty crying?) "Staraptor use fly NOW!!" yelled Ash. Staraptor never saw his trainer filled with such rage, so it didn't disobey. Ash flew away with great force. "No, Ash don't leave!!" said Misty falling to her knees and started crying.

_**Phase 1 complete. It's almost time to take action. Enjoy your last few moments being uncontrolled Ash Ketchum because soon it will be time. Jejejeje**_

* * *

Me: Finally, finished this chapter. (sigh)

May: still miss your girlfriend huh?

Me: Yeah but at least I finished this chapter. Sorry readers for taking so long to update, but I was recovering from food poisoning, went to the dentist, had so much freakin homework so I was so busy. I'll update when I have at least 10 reviews. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	8. Meet The New Ash Ketchum

Me: Hey guys. Pikachumaster is back and better than ever. I just faced Misty in the Cerulean Gym, and my, you look different in the game of Heart Gold. Misty, you looked cute with your hair down. Maybe that's how you'll look when Ash sees you after the Sinnoh League

Misty: (Blushes) Thanks, that's very sweet of you. (gives me friendly hug)

My Girlfriend: What is going on here?! (sees me hugging Misty). What do you think you're doing Jose?!

Me: Oh, uh hey Grace, I was just uh…

Grace: SMACK!!! I'm outta here!!

Me: Wait, Grace, come back!!! (starts crying on floor)

May: What just happened?

Misty: Jose just gave me a friendly compliment, but his girlfriend misunderstood slapped him, and left.

Dawn: Let's go get her and explain it to her it was a misunderstanding.

Me: I lost my girlfriend, so I might just stop making these stories.

Misty: WHAT!!! We have to get her back! Lets go!!

May and Dawn: YEAH!!

Me: Disclaimor!!

Misty: Pikachumaster doesn't own Pokemon.

May: On with the story!!

* * *

**How will I start**

**Tomorrow without you here?**

**Whose heart will guide me?**

**Will all the answers disappear?**

**Is it too late? **

**Are you too far gone to stay?**

**Best friends forever**

**He never had to go away**

**What will I do?**

**You know, I'm only half without you**

**How will I make it through?**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What I would do, what I would give if you return to me**

**Somehow, somewhere**

**If my tears could bring you back to me…**

"Ash, why did you have to go and leave me here to suffer?" asked Misty through tears.

"Misty, what did you do to Ash?" asked Dawn still trying to take in the fact that Ash has just left.

"Yeah Misty, tell us what happened," suggested Brock.

**I cried you an ocean**

**If you'll sail on home again**

**Waves are the motion,**

**Will carry you and all they can**

**Just let love guide you,**

**And your heart will chart the course…**

**Soon you'll be drifting, into the arms of your true north**

**Look in my eyes, you'll see, a million tears have gone by,**

**And still they're not dry…**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way (find a way)**

**What I would do what I would give if you return to me, **

**Somehow, somewhere**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

"Why Misty?" " Why did you have to break my heart until I couldn't take it anymore?" asked Ash to himself while looking how his Pikachu is sleeping. "I must forget about Misty now, and start a new journey, all by myself, only my pokemon can be with me."

**I've held you close**

**And saw the words I only whisper before**

**For one more chance (one more chance)**

**For one last stance**

**They saw the pain that I would not ignore**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way (find a way)**

**What I would do what I would give if you return to me **

**Somehow, somewhere**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

"Misty, how could you say such a thing to Ash?" "You know that he's matured and doesn't take insults like he used to," said Brock. "I know Brock, I feel horrible about this, but what should I do now?" asked Misty still crying.

"You have to find Ash and apologize, that's what you should do," said Dawn. "But how will I find him, he left on his Staraptor?" asked Misty. "I have an idea!" said Dawn. "GO Mamoswine!" yelled out Dawn.

"Mamooo!" yelled Mamoswine. "Mamoswine, can you give us a lift?" asked Dawn.

"Mamoooo!!!" (no problem Dawn!)

"Ok, so get on everyone, we're heading to Veilstone city" yelled Dawn.

Meanwhile, Ash just landed in a forest not too far from Veilstone City, but little does he know, that a mysterious creature is following him everywhere waiting for the right moment to attack which is now.

"Well time to wake up Pikachu," said Ash all depressed. "Pikapikachupichupikachu?" (Hey Ash, where's Misty and the others?) "I…left them, Misty did something horrible to me, I don't want to talk about it," responded Ash. "Pikapi…" (Ash…)

"Well, here's the Veilstone gym Pikachu," said Ash sadly.

_**Hey boy, I see you suffered greatly a moment ago, and you lost something near important to you. Something we both have in common, maybe I can help you be stronger and forget about her.**_

"What was that, who's there?" asked Ash suddenly alert.

"_**Look behind you boy, jeje," **_When Ash turns around, the dark spirit possesses him slowly taking control of his body. "Aaahh!!" "What are you doing!!" asked Ash in pain.

"_**I see…you have suffered a lot these past few days, but today, you were destroyed." "You have no room for love anymore, your heart is broken, you want nothing to do with this, Misty Waterflower, so I'm going to help you my child, jeje,"**_

"Let me gooo!!!" yelled Ash as he grabs his head in pain on the floor suffering as every vein in his body is burning hot from the blood. Slowly he started to lose control of his body. His heart was reformed, but not in a normal form, but a cracked one with an aura that's darker than black. Ash's body was glowing a dark black aura, that even his physical appearance has changed. Pikachu was too scared to help his master that he hid behind a nearby tree watching every painful second going on as his master is painfully changing.

After the pain has ended, Ash slowly gets up looking at the changes he has. Ash now has an ear pierced, he has black eyeliner, and he wears a white shirt with a button up black shirt, with black pants, black shoes, and a black hat to top it off. He also has a cold, deadly voice now.

The gym's door open and out comes Maylene, who heard all the screaming earlier. "What's going on, are you ok?" asked Maylene seeing Ash still on his knees. "Never been better," said Ash in a cold voice that shivers went down Pikachu's spine.

* * *

Me: There…sniff…sorry it's short but I didn't have enough time…sniff…plus I wanted you guys to read something.

May: Don't worry, we'll get your girlfriend back and explain the whole thing to her.

Me: ok… review guys, I need your reviews in order to see if I can make any improvements for you guys to enjoy my stories. I need at least 7 reviews. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	9. I Am All Of Me!

Me: Hey (says sadly)

Misty: Hey Jose, we have something for you. (shows Grace looking really beautiful)

Me: Whoa, Grace, you look…so beautiful.

My Girlfriend: Hey Jose, I'm sorry I misunderstood you, come here. (gives me kiss)

Me: Thanks baby. Well I'm updating soon cause Tukanda updated at least eight times, which made me laugh, so just for him/her, I'll update today. He/She just wrote me the lyrics of I am all of me, some other stuff about pasting photos or something, and she called me a crybaby. She even had her Meowth attack me by using payday. Meowth threw a bunch of coins at me. Just a warning to you Takunda, don't test my temper. Anyways, someone please do the disclaimor.

Takunda: What do you mean you're updating sooner, you haven't updated for weeks!

Me: True, but I normally take a little over a month, and now this time, I only took a few weeks, jeje, I win!

Takunda: I'll keep flinging coins at you if you don't update now!!

Me: Ok, ok, jeez, calm down boy/girl. Disclaimor!!

Ash: Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon.

Takunda: On with the story!!

* * *

"Well the gym is right in front of you, so come on in," said Maylene. "Lead the way miss," said Ash chuckling. "Hey, Pikachu, you coming?" said Ash flatly. Pikachu slowly gets over to Ash and hops on to his shoulder still scared over what just happened.

Meanwhile back in the forest we find the rest of the gang on top of Mamoswine heading towards Veilstone city, but they don't know that they're heading towards trouble.

"So how far are we from Veilstone city Brock?" asked Misty desperate. "For the 50th time Misty, we're still 50 miles away from Veilstone city. "Can you stop asking every 30 seconds?!" Misty, I know you're desperate to find Ash, but can you at least not make us feel guilty?" asked Dawn. "Yeah, sorry," said Misty sadly.

Misty's heart is aching form lack of love. She does not care for anything but Ash anymore. Her mission is clear. She must find Ash and admit her feelings to him, no matter what it takes. "Ash, I will find you no matter what," said Misty quietly. The trio on Mamoswine were close to Veilstone City, until…BOOM!!!

"What was that?!" asked Misty shocked. "I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the Veilstone gym," replied Brock. "Let's go check it out!" "It could be Ash," said Dawn.

Once they reach the Veilstone gym, they find Maylene asleep having a bad dream with cuts and bruises everywhere around her, on the floor of a destroyed gym. The floor was still lit with small fires around but with black fires instead of orange, the walls were burned, crushed, the roof was completely destroyed, and all of her pokemon are on the floor unconscious.

"Hey, miss are you alright?" asked Brock in worry. Maylene soon woke up from her nightmare. "Ugh…yeah, I'll manage," said Maylene weakly. "I'll go heal up your pokemon, Misty, Dawn, get my medicine out of my backpack, and help her with her injuries. "Got it," said Misty and Dawn. After they cleaned up the mess and healed the Pokemon as well as Maylene's cuts and bruises, Maylene told them what happened.

"It was just a few minutes before you arrived, I was battling this young man named Ash Ketchum, who seemed pretty evil looking-"

"You saw Ash!?" "What did he do to you?" asked Misty suddenly curious about the story.

**Flashback**

"Monferno, use close combat!" commanded Ash. (What's the matter with Ash?) asked Monferno, but obeyed and attacked at Lucario, making it fall unable to battle.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town," yelled the referee. Instead of Ash normally happily saying that he won, he did something so different that it shocked Monferno and Pikachu.

"My badge, Maylene," said Ash flatly. "Uh…yeah…here take it," said Maylene not liking Ash's attitude. "Hmm, weak pokemon you got there, you should be ashamed being called the gym leader, you're so pathetic.

"What'd you call me?!" asked Maylene menacingly. "You heard me, said Ash chuckling. "Maylene, threw a punch at Ash, but Ash easily blocked that with his fist, then threw her back to the wall injuring her back. "You should know better than to attack me," said Ash chuckling.

"Ash's aura grew even darker, forming a purplish black ball of fire, hurling it at the walls, causing the gym to go in flames, then with the snap of a finger, Maylene went to sleep and began having nightmares. "Later, loser," said Ash flatly.

**End Flashback**

"He did…all that?" asked Misty completely shocked from what she just heard. "But, he would never do that. "Well he did," said Maylene. "Do you have any idea where he could've gone?" asked Brock. "He went south from here, so he's headed to Pastoria city to face Crasher Wake," said Maylene. "We gotta go now before Ash does something worse," said Misty worried about Ash. "Hey Misty, find Ash, and make sure you can admit your feelings to him," said Maylene.

"Wait," how'd you know that I like Ash?" asked Misty. "I can feel it in your aura, I can feel your aura saying that you fought with Ash and that you're looking for him, just like Ash in his aura, but it seems to me that he's not doing this on purpose." "He's being controlled because I feel darkness in him, but something is inside him, controlling his every move, seeing his memories, sees whatever he sees." "You must help Ash get better," said Maylene. "Don't worry, we will," said Brock smiling. "We gotta hurry Brock and Dawn, Ash could be close by," said Misty in a hurry. "Right, said Brock and Dawn.

Back at the forest, Ash walks around continuing his journey, until he finds Paul training with his Ursaring. "Well well well, if it isn't Paul," said Ash flatly. "What do you want Ketchum?" "You wanna lose again, cause I'll easily beat you with my Ursaring," said Paul flatly. "Oh, a battle you will get, but we'll see who will win," snickered Ash.

"Pikachu, get in there," said Ash. Pikachu didn't want to be yelled by his master, so he did what his master told him to. "Pathetic, Ursaring get in there," said Paul flatly.

**I see no, hear no evil **

**Black writing's on the wall **

**Unleashed a million faces And one-by-one they fall **

**Black-hearted evil, or Brave-hearted hero **

**I am all, I am all I am **

**I... I... I... I am **

**Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy **

**Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go **

**Go ahead and try to see through me **

**Do it if you dare **

**One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back) **

**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! **

**Can you see all of me? **

**Walk into my mystery **

**Step inside, and hold on for dear life **

**Do you remember me? **

**Capture you or set you free? **

**I am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me) **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**Here we go **

Pikachu, let's let Paul have the first move," said Ash, confidently. "Ursaring, use hammer arm!" commanded Paul. (Once again, take this you little pest). Pikachu took the hit head on rolling back down, not out, but hit hard. "You call that strong, you look more pathetic than last time," said Paul chuckling. "Oh just wait Paul, you ain't seen nothing yet," chuckled Ash.

What Ash does next horrifies Pikachu. Ash's eyes glow dark black and soon, Pikachu started to yell in pain. (AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Whats going on here?!) Pikachu slowly goes through the same pain that Ash went through earlier today, slowly losing control. Soon when Pikachu finally finished going through the process, he now has evil inside him, no longer smiling happily, but evilly.

"What's this?" asked Paul shocked to see Pikachu strong and angry all of a sudden. "Pikachu, use iron tail!" said Ash flatly. Pikachu jumped up high into the air, forming a steel tail, then at very fast speed, Pikachu smacked Ursaring head on, very hard, that Ursaring fell down with a thud unable to battle

**I see and feel the evil **

**My hands will crush 'em all **

**You think you have the answers **

**I laugh and watch you fall **

**Black-hearted evil, or Brave-hearted hero **

**I am all, I am all I am **

**I... I... I... I am **

**Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy **

**Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go **

**Go ahead and try to see through me **

**Do it if you dare **

**One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)**

** Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! **

**Can you see all of me? **

**Walk into my mystery **

**Step inside, and hold on for dear life **

**Do you remember me? **

**Capture you or set you free **

**I**** am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me) **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**Here we go **

**I am, I am everyone, everywhere ****Anyhow, anyway, any will, anyday **

**I am, I am everyone, everywhere Anyhow, anyway, any will, anyday **

**I am, I am, I am **

**I am, I am, I am, I am **

**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! **

**Can you see all of me? **

**Walk into my mystery **

**Step inside, and hold on for dear life **

**Do you remember me? **

**Capture you or set you free **

**I am all, I am all of me ****(****I am, I am I'm all of me)**

** I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

**I am, I am I'm all of me**

**Here we go **

**I am, I am, I'm all of me **

"This can't be," said Paul shocked. "Pathetic pokemon of yours Paul, and you call yourself a trainer," said Ash insultingly. "I wonder how you manage to beat the gym leaders," said Ash mockingly. "Why you," said Paul angry. "Now sleep Paul, maybe you'll learn something new," chuckled Ash. Ash snaps his fingers, and automatically, Paul falls to the ground asleep, soon to have nightmares. "Horrible dreams Paul," said Ash snickering.

* * *

Me: Jeje, I just love cliffhangers, don't you?

Takunda: NO!! You better update now or else!!

Me: Easy there, you know as well as I do that I have homework and my girlfriend to tend to, ok?

Takunda: Ok, hugs?

Me: Ummm…are you a boy or a girl?

Takunda: I'll let my review answer that question. (gives me strong hug)

Me: Ack, I can't…breathe. I need at least…10 reviews before I can…update. For now…Pikachumaster out!


	10. Kenny and Team Rocket!

Me: Hey everyone, I'm back! Hmm, where is everybody? I thought I would get a bigger- (is glomped)

Misty: Oh you're finally back! I missed you so much! Where were you?

Me: Hey Misty, I missed you too. I've been busy lately with school that I haven't had time at all lately. (is glomped again)

May: Oh you're finally back! Do you realize how long you've been gone from us?

Me: Sorry May, I didn't mean to make you worry and wait for so long. (is glomped for a third time)

Dawn: Oh my god, I thought I heard your voice and I was right! Why have you been gone for almost a year?

Me: Sorry Dawn, I didn't mean to leave you for that long, but I was too busy with school lately as well as updating my other stories. (is tackled with a manly hug)

Ash: Yo man, you have been gone for almost a year now and you have left us all in the dust!

Me: Ack…Ash, I can't breathe…please…let go of…my neck.

Ash: Oops, sorry there. (lets go)

Me: Let me guess, now I'll be glomped by someone again? (is glomped once more)

Drew: You guessed right dude. We're all just happy you're back.

Me: Drew, please get off of me before I lose what little patience I have left. (hears more running footsteps running towards me)

Kenny: Hey! You're back! I need a manly hug! (is punched out into the air) Why?

Me: Cause you're annoying Kenny! (sighs sadly)

Dawn: What's wrong? You don't look happy.

Me: I guess all of you forgot about today.

Ash: No, today is Sunday May 15 of 2011.

Misty: (Smacks Ash with her mallet) oh Ash, I don't know if you pretended or if your so dense you actually didn't remember. (Hugs me) Happy birthday Jose. You are now 18, a young adult.

Me: Thanks Misty, at least you remembered.

Drew: We didn't forget, we just pretended to surprise you with this. (May and Dawn come over with a big cake)

May: Happy birthday Jose! (gives me kiss on cheek leaving me a kiss mark of the cake)

Me: Were you hungry May?

May: (humbly nods her head)

Me: Its ok since it is my birthday. What flavor is it?

Dawn: Its cheesecake. Try some (pulls huge chunk and tries to feed me)

Me: AAAAHHHHHH! Please don't feed me or I'll choke again like last year. (runs off)

Dawn: uhhh?

Misty: Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own pokemon, but we're glad he's back and we wish him a very happy birthday.

Ash: On with the story!

As Paul just sat there next to a tree with his fainted Ursaring, feeling the coldest wind blowing through him, seeing the most scary scenes in his head, Ash just laughed at them. "Come on Pikachu, we have another gym to take on," called out Ash to his new partner who only chuckled to himself and climbed up onto Ash's shoulder with the same deadly cold look on his face, and just like they showed up, they immediately left in a flash, only to leave a little fire to start burning the forest. Slowly the flame grew, engulfing the entire forest, Starlys, Bidoofs, and other pokemon fleeing for their lives, while others are trapped, fearing the worst is now at reach. Paul and Ursaring, still caught in their nightmares, fell no more cold, but the heat of their dreams trapping them, with no way out.

"_Uhh, where am I?" "Ursaring, where are we?" _asked Paul to his partner, only to realize that he can see himself and his Ursaring dozing off right below them with the fire closing on them fast. _Oh no!" A tree is gonna fall on us!" "Ursaring help me hold off the tree!" _commanded Paul to the bear who immediately went to assist him but as though they tried, they suddenly fazed through the tree. _"Oh no our bodies will be crushed!" _feared Paul. Just at the nick of time_, _"Staryu and Starmie use water gun and put out the fire!" yelled Misty. "Happiny, go and stop that tree from falling on them!" commanded Brock. The tree was extinguished, then knocked out of the way, as well as the forest slowly died down from the fire. "That was a close one," responded Brock. "Thanks Staryu and Starmie, you two did a good job," praised Misty while returning her two star pokemon into their poke ball. "Hey, hey Paul?" "You awake?" asked Dawn waving her hand in front of Paul's face.

"Hmm, guess it's time to go back to our bodies Ursaring," suggested Paul while the big bear agreed. The duo slowly went into their body and slowly opened their eyes seeing the trio worried for them. "Uh," groaned Paul rubbing his head, while his Ursaring slowly woke up as well.

"Paul are you and Ursaring ok?" asked Brock. "Uh, yeah were fine but that Ash is gonna pay for that!" replied Paul angrily while his Ursaring agreed. Wait, Ash didn't do this on purpose!" yelled Misty defending her crush. "I know he did something terrible to you but he's not doing this on purpose!" "How would you know!" asked Paul gritting his teeth having a hard time holding in his anger. "Look, I've known Ash for a long time now and he has never done anything mean to anyone else so I know what I'm saying that he wouldn't have done this on purpose!" yelled Misty. "Whatever, I'm out of here!" said Paul angrily leaving while calling his Ursaring back.

"Come on, let's keep looking for Ash," suggested Misty sad not wanting to believe what Paul said is true. "Yeah come on everyone," agreed Dawn as they all got on Mamoswine again ready to leave until, "Hey wait!" yelled a boy not far from where they were. "Wait I know that voice, Kenny?" asked Dawn.

Yeah, uhh…hey Dawn," greeted Kenny shyly. "Uhh…hey Kenny…what are you doing here?" asked Dawn shyly while blushing a cute shade of pink. "Well I uh, I overheard that something was wrong between Ash and uh," "Misty," replied Misty saying her name sadly. "Yeah and Misty," continued Kenny. "I'd like to help you guys solve the problem," asked Kenny. "Sure Kenny, the more help we get the better," replied Brock. The four then leave off on Mamoswine with the same thing on their mind, but Misty, still hurt in her heart, continues on crying and hoping to find him soon and to make up with him, hoping for the small flame in his heart is still lit inside him, hoping for another chance, for another smile to show between the two, just…another chance.

Further ahead the road, "HO HO, YOU WANNA BATTLE HUH?" asked the water gym leader Crash Wake proudly. "Well I am always more than happy to take on a challenge from anyone young man!" yelled out the water lover proudly. "Oh well that's very nice because I think the exact way too, and might I suggest we have our battle right away cause I can't hold in my excitement," responded Ash with the cold grin on his face. Pikachu also gave a small grin on his face that intimidated the gym leader for a second.

"Well, huh, lets get the battle started haha!" stuttered Wake, regaining his cocky grin as Ash followed.

_**Good, now just have your battle so we can move on forward and continue with my, or our plan, jejeje. **_

Back at the forest, the group move on until another usual trap catches them. "WAAAAAA!" yelled everyone as they fell into the hole as they always have. "Ow my head," groaned Kenny in pain. "Ooo that stupid team rocket is gonna get it," hissed Dawn rubbing her butt.

"Hahahahaha, now you all are going to pay for what you have done to us you meddling twerp!" laughed Jessie as annoying as ever while James and Meowth lie dazed with bruises on their head that only Jessie knows why. "Hey, wheres the main twerp and his Pikachu?" asked Jessie surprised not to see her prey. Everyone would normally just groan in annoyance and easily get rid of her, but Misty wasn't up for any jokes. Misty easily climbed out of the hole and even started walking off not caring for anything, even about her friends, but only for Ash.

"Hey you, twerpette, where do you think you're going?" "You're not going anywhere!" yelled Jessie still a little peeved from James and Meowth. Soon Jessie makes the worst mistake of her life. By grabbing Misty by her shirt and pulling her back, Misty only responded by slapping Jessie in the face with tears in her eyes, not able to take in any more pain after what she has gone through.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID WORTHLESS WASTE OF A LIFE!" "YOU HAVE BEEN BOTHERING ME AND ASH FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG NOW AND ALL YOU CARE IS STEALING POKEMON!" "ASH HAS LEFT, HAS BROKEN MY HEART, AND IM LOOKING FOR HIM, AND I HAVE NO TIME TO BE MEDDLING WITH STUPID OLD HAGS LIKE YOU, SO LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE!" shouted Misty at the top of her longs with tears flowing out of her eyes, rolling down her now puffed cheeks from crying so much, who just starts walking off again slowly until she feels another tap on her shoulder.

"Did he really hurt you that bad?" asked Jessie suddenly more calmly and friendly. All Misty did was nod a yes. "I'm sorry…I didn't know, but I do know how love can really hurt…ok, I'm gonna help you get the twerp, I mean Ash back," explained Jessie comfortably. "Sniff…really, but why?" asked Misty confused from Jessie's sudden offer of help. "Because, I have recently gone through the same thing and so far, I haven't regained what I'm looking for, and I might be mean with you guys at times, but I don't like seeing others depressed from being heartbroken because of someone else.

"Is that person by any chance James?" asked Misty drying her tears. "Well uh…basically…yes he is," responded Jessie blushing embarrassed. "What holds you back?" asked Misty "Well, he's a doofus and doesn't understand what I try to explain to him, that's why he is knocked out," explained Jessie. "But what about Meowth?" asked Misty confused. "Oh I hit him because he deserved it for making fun of me," replied Jessie still a little peeved. "…Ok," replied Misty not understanding perfectly until, "BOOOOOOOM!" came a huge vibrating sound strong that a few trees couldn't take the powerful mini earthquake that they fell as well as a few pokemon evacuating quickly.

"What was that?" asked Dawn suddenly frightened from the sudden outburst of the pokemon and trees crashing down. "Don't worry Dawn, I won't let anything happen to you," replied Kenny to her frightened look by holding her hand gently causing Dawn to blush a shade of pink.

_Wow, Kenny feels so strong and protective and even soft at the same time. I'm so glad he's helping us._

"We better go find out and see what it was, maybe it was Ash again just like the gym with Maylene," replied Misty in more of a mandatory way than as an optional suggestion. "Give me a sec," asked Jessie as she walked over to her two annoying partners. (ugh, more like the innocent duo always being bossed by an old hag haha)

"Hey, sleepyheads, get up!" yelled Jessie immediately impatient with the two. "If you two don't get up…they're not listening," easily responded Jessie already annoyed by the two that she took out her giant paper fan and was about to hit them both, nut lucky for the two, they immediately got up and climbed on top of Mamoswine. "Uh ready when you are guys!" responded both Jimmy boy and Meowth scared from another beating.

"Alright lets go Mamoswine!" commanded Dawn as they all continued to head for Pastoria City.

Me: There. After almost a year, I finally finished the next chapter.

Dawn: Hey, you never tried any of your cake.

Me: How about I try it myself? (tastes cake) mmm yummy, thanks a lot guys, but why is there no more?

May: (Belch) (laughs in a feminine cute way) excuse me heehee (smiles innocently)

Me: You're lucky its my birthday that I'm going easy on you May (pets her head)

May: Nyeh (enjoys being petted) Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter after a long wait and I'll try my best to respond quicker but remember, the more you review, the more energetic I get and the faster I'll update for you all. Please respond to me. I want 10 reviews from different people please. For now Pikachumaster out.


	11. The Light And The Dark

Me: Hey everyone, I'm back!

Everyone: Oh hello there…

Me: Huh? No one is happy to see me after a whole year of absence?

Ash: Well it's sorta becoming a habit for you because the last three chapters of this story were posted on the same day for the past three years.

Misty: I'm starting to think that you just don't care about us anymore. (gives me the cold shoulder)

Dawn: How could you do this to us for the third time?

Me: But I…

Drew: No buts, butts are for pooping! There is no excuse for you to forget us!

Me: Wait! I…(Iris walks up sad and showing tears)

Iris: Onii-chan, you…don't like me anymore? (onii-chan can mean either older brother or some male who is older than the one speaking)

Me: Oh Iris! I would never stop liking you! (hugs her)

Ash: I think you better just go to that room and stay there.

Me: Covers my face with my hat to hide my tears and walks into the room until-

Everyone: SURRRRPRIIIIISE! (everyone shows me a cake and a decorated room with a banner that says, "Welcome Back!")

Me: Wha? What is this?

Cilan: Well duh silly, it's a welcome back surprise for you! We haven't heard from you in a whole year and we wanted to welcome you back as we all know what today is!

Iris: Geez Onii-san, sometimes your such a little kid tee-hee! (hugs me)

Ash: Yup, and this time even I remembered! Today, May 15 is when you turn 19 years of age! (gives me a wrapped up present!)

Me: Wow thanks Ash! Oh what do we have in here? (Unwraps it to see a copy of Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2.) WOW! How did you get this?

Ash: What? The box wasn't hard to get at all, the game is a different story. Turns out not even I can get it until the date of its release, so you have to wait for it to come out in Japan on June 23.

Me: But I'm still learning Japanese and I can't understand what I read! (gets mad and punches Ash out)

Ash: Uhh, you're welcome hehe.

Cilan: How about a slice of cake bro, it's pumpkin pie with a scoop of oreo ice cream.

Me: Mmmmm, delicious, well someone please do the disclaimer! (takes another bite)

Misty: Nope. I'm still mad at you for forgetting about me. (pouts cutely)

Me: Aww, is that really how you feel? (Snaps my fingers as a Tentacruel appears before her)

Misty: (squeals in joy) Ohhhhhh thank you soooooo much! I love you again!

Ash: HEY!

Me:…..Just like is ok Misty hehe. Dislaimor please!

Misty: TH3M4NROCKS doesn't own Pokemon but I'm glad…Uhh I mean we're glad he's back! (glomps me)

Me: Ugh…Misty…I can't…ACK!

Kenny: ON WITH THE STORY!_

"Pikachu, finish it off with thunder!" commanded Dark Ash flatly. Pikachu let out a dark blue electrical shock at the poor Gyrados who has been suffering a huge deal of pain until it finally went down with a hard thud. Gyrados is unable to battle!" "The winner goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," announced the referee a little scared after seeing the gruesome battle.

Wake did not exactly see the evil in either Ash or Pikachu but had thoughts on what could be happening to the young boy, but was amazed at how much a little Pikachu could do to a Floatzel, Quagsire, and Gyarados. "GWAHAHAHA, you kid are a remarkable trainer!" yelled out Wake. As proof of your amazing victory, I present to you the Fen Badge!" "Congratulations Ash!" Ash took the badge and put it in his case making it four badges and the next thing he did was unthinkable. Ash slowly faded away until he was no where to be seen leaving the gym leader in shock of what just happened. "Hmm, I knew there was something wrong with the lad, but could it actually be what I think it is?" asked the gym leader to himself. Before having another second to think, without knowing, the gym suddenly started to burst into flames. The pool holding all the water Pokemon collapsed, the water was evaporating, Pokemon and trainers running for their lives except the gym leader who stood their in shock, seeing his glorious gym, suddenly collapse bit by bit until there was no more left in his path. It was then that he realized that he was going to be crushed by one last piece of the ceiling still standing up until he was saved by the arms of none other than Happiny who happily held the remaining piece of the ceiling.

"Oh man, sir, are you alright?" asked Brock tending to the Gym leader who only suffered some small burns that Brock started to heal. "Yes…but my gym, it stood happily for over 20 years, and here it is, nothing but rubble and junk," replied the gym leader as he shed a tear. His pokemon were all next to Misty as she healed many as well as calm them down. Dawn, Kenny, Jessie, James, and Meowth all used their pokemon to put out the flames that remained as they saw how depressed the poor gym leader Wake was.

"Name's Wake, thank you kids for putting out the flames and for tending to my pokemon," thanked the tough man. "No problem Wake, it's our pleasure," replied Brock putting the finishing touches on Wake's burns.

"Crasher Wake?" asked Dawn in the back looking sad as usual and concerned. "Yes?" asked Wake getting an idea of what might be going on. "Did a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum with a Pikachu come by and battle you before this mess happened?" asked Dawn wanting to know the answer. "Sadly, yes" "He battled me and easily defeated all my water pokemon without breaking a sweat with just his Pikachu, then he suddenly disappeared and my gym bursted into flames, but not the normal color flames, but the dark purple kind," explained Wake slowly scaring the young trainers at what Ash is doing to everyone. "He was completely being controlled."

"Is Ash…turning evil?" asked Dawn getting scared of the idea?" "Maybe he is after all we've done to him," thought Jessie. "Maybe he'll become a terrifying person that will be more powerful than Team Rocket!" said James. "Ohh, I'm gettin' scared jus' tinkin bout him bein' like dis!" replied Meowth shivering in fear. Me too," agreed Kenny. "But, after all the times we've spent as friends, can Ash be showing his true colors?" asked Brock worried about him.

"ASH WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" yelled Misty quieting everyone who just turned to her. "Ash…would never do something as evil as this…I've known him longer than all of you guys, and I know this is not the Ash I've come to know and love," replied Misty both angry and sadly. "Ever since I fished him out of the river, ever since I laid my eyes on him for the first time, ever since I danced with him, I knew he had the heart of a kind and spirited trainer, as he showed me the meaning of pokemon training as well as to dream a great dream, and…even when I…first kissed him," replied Misty blushing a cute shade of pink.

"You've kissed Ash?" asked Brock. Where was I when this happened?" "Brock, this was when you left to help professor Ivy." "It was when Ash and I were on the blimp and Team Rocket captured us, teasing us saying we're love birds," replied Misty. "Ohhhh yeaaaah," responded Jessie and James. "When they weren't looking, I sorta, told Ash that he means a lot to me, and I…kissed him on the cheek," stuttered Misty while turning more red. "Since then, I knew he was the right person for me." For the first time after many hours of constant depression and crying, Misty smiled. She showed a cute smile that looks small, but really sweet and had the cutest blush on her face.

"That was really cute and romantic!" replied Jessie crying tears of joy and happiness. "That's the feelings of a real woman with a man on her mind. "Yeah, there's nothing sweeter than to love the one you love and be loved back!" agreed James wiping the tears he developed. Meowth just nodded and also cried in glee.

"Well, I'm sure he's a talented young man and he might not know it, but he has a really nice young lady who cares deeply for him, following him everywhere," said Wake while smiling. "I want to warn you about something though." During my battle with him, I heard a weird voice emanating from his aura and I know for sure that it isn't his." "All I heard was the word, _"revenge."_ "I also heard the name, "Luna," and all I can guess from the name is the moon, as it has something to do with it," thought Wake. "Revenge, and Luna then huh?" asked Kenny. "Yes, there is a legend about the moon and its tale on how it saves the world from destruction from its other self." "Wait, its other self?" "What do you mean by that?" asked Brock confused.

"Long ago, when the moon was born after parting from the earth, it took part as guardian of the starry skies," started Wake. "The moon holds a special jewel that watches over us and protects us, and that jewel is named Cresselia." She is known to us all as the judge of love and hate," told Wake. "The judge of love and hate?" asked Misty. "Yes." "Legend says that every light has a dark and that includes us all."

"Wait, we all have a dark side?" asked Brock?" "Yes, having a dark side means having a bitter desire and greed over something which controls the minds of us which we won't stop at nothing until we get what we want," explained Wake. Cresselia's spirit was corrupted and tormented by her dark side, until she separated herself between the light and the dark." Every night, when the moon is visible, we see the light side of the moon where Cresselia watches over us however, the other side of the moon that we do not see holds her dark side that has been separated and the holder of the dark portion of the moon is named, Darkrai, king of darkness." "Darkrai?" asked Dawn. Wake just nodded. "You see, Darkrai wasn't evil at first. It has been said that Cresselia tried to pacify the evil aura that emanated from him. Darkrai was destructive at first, causing multiple explosions throughout space, sending meteors down, but in due time he grew to like Cresselia until he finally loved her, until one day she betrayed him, and threw him off the moon just to land in earth." "Darkrai was devastated, and couldn't take in what happened until he grew with rage and depression." "Ever since that day, Darkrai has gone by around the world causing trouble to everyone." "Usually its just small conflicts that he creates but this week is the anniversary when he was turned down by her." "You wouldn't think Ash has been-" started Dawn but was interrupted. "Possessed, yes," replied Wake. Darkrai is most likely hoping for revenge after what occurred many years ago." "He most likely chose Ash as his target because he must have gone through a terrible incident not too long ago." "Wake…how can I save Ash from Darkrai?" asked Misty determined. "Truthfully I'm not too sure myself, unless…the only way someone can be powerful enough to bring down Darkrai would be to have the helping aid of Cresselia," suggested Wake. "Cresselia herself?" asked James. "Yes, and in order to do that, Misty, you have to lure her here to earth by demonstrating your strength in love as she will judge whether or not to help you," suggested Wake. "Ok, but first lets find Ash to get a better idea of what happens next," said Misty. Everyone agreed as they all were prepared to head over to where Ash is now.

Me: Misty, I still can't ack…breathe

Misty: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (finally separates as I regain my breath)

Dawn: Feeling better now?

Me: Yes and I feel better than ever.

Iris: Onii-chan, promise me you'll update sooner. (gives cute eyes)

Me: Awww, sure I'll do my best! Ok guys so here's another chapter and I promise for real this time that I will do my best to update more quickly but keep in mind I still have college, work, and other important errands. Please review as it inspires me to continue. For now, TH3M4NR0CK5 is out!


End file.
